


The Goddess and her Knight

by Th3spian



Series: Erestolf One-Shots [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Autistic Ereshkigal | Lancer, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian
Summary: Ereshkigal is still getting used to letting other people touch her, but after falling in love with Astolfo, she accepts their offer for a night of passion.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Ereshkigal |Lancer
Series: Erestolf One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Goddess and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desires like ink on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723149) by [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse). 



> All characters are eighteen years of age or older.

Ereshkigal pulled the hood of her cloak tightly over her head. Though few Servants roamed the halls of Chaldea at this hour, she was still afraid to be seen. She didn’t want to have to explain to anyone where she was going. In fact, even with no one else around, her anxiety was so high that she felt like she could faint at any moment.

At last, she found her destination: Astolfo’s room. As a way of getting around her discomfort with physical contact, they had been courting her for the last few months through a series of letters slid under her door. These letters had become progressively more erotic, and the most recent one contained an invitation for a late-night tryst with them. Now she was preparing to take them up on their offer. She knocked four times on the door.

A few seconds later, the door slid open. Astolfo gave her a big smile and gestured for her to come inside. They were wearing a striped crop top and black skirt that left little to the imagination. “Something tells me you’re here for more than cards and conversation,” they said.

 _For crying out loud, are you really going to make me say it?_ Ereshkigal thought. She had been planning to work her way up to saying what she wanted, but now she had been put on the spot. “Well, I’ve been rereading your letters a lot lately,” she began, “and there’s one in particular that I keep coming back to.” She took a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it, and held it out in front of her. It was a letter about how badly Astolfo wanted to make love to her.

Astolfo scanned the letter. “Ah, I see. Sometimes I forget how raunchy I can get when I’m excited.” They put one hand on the wall next to Ereshkigal’s head and looked into her eyes. “You already know how much I love you. If you want me, I’m yours.”

Ereshkigal nodded shyly. “I love you too, Astolfo. Just…be gentle with me, please. I want you, but I’m still nervous.”

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Astolfo used their other hand to hold Ereshkigal’s head still before closing their eyes and letting their lips lightly touch hers. It was a simple display of affection, one that she had seen others perform countless times before, but nothing could have prepared her for the rush of emotions she felt from doing it for real. This was the first time she truly felt connected to Astolfo. It immediately became obvious why people made such a big deal about it. Feeling their body heat right on her face like this was a little scary, but she knew they wouldn’t hurt her, so she tried to relax.

Astolfo’s lips drifted off to the side and traced her jawline with more kisses. They were so soft, and yet so exhilarating. It was already enough to make her let out a moan. A pleasant tingle radiated from her neck as they gently nibbled on it. She still had to consciously push herself past her fear of being touched, but that fear was getting weaker by the second.

“I’m getting dizzy,” Ereshkigal confessed. “Can we sit down before we keep going?”

Astolfo snapped themselves out of their apparent trance. “Of course. Why don’t we take this to the bed so you can get undressed?”

Ereshkigal sat at the edge of the bed and took off her cloak. “Just out of curiosity, how many women have you been with?”

“You mean while I was alive? About a thousand, give or take.”

The number made her do a double-take. “A thousand?!”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story. But if we’re talking about since I came to Chaldea, you’re my first.”

As she continued disrobing, she recalled one of her favorite passages from Astolfo’s letters. “I believe in only one god,” they wrote, “but for you, I’d gladly get on my knees. Your body, your altar, my hands, my offerings.” Their eyes got wider with every piece of clothing she took off, making her giggle. She wanted them to see _everything_ , even if it was embarrassing. She wanted to be worshipped by them.

“Ereshkigal, you’re beautiful,” Astolfo whispered in amazement. “You’re even more beautiful than I could have imagined.” Knowing how wild their imagination could be, it was quite the compliment. They let their skirt drop to the floor, showing off a sizable bulge through their underwear.

“Should I lie back for this?” Ereshkigal asked, spreading her legs.

“Nah, I want to taste you first.”

Before she could even ask what they meant by that, Astolfo dropped to their knees and licked their lips. They brought their face close enough to her nether regions that she could feel their warm breath. The anticipation made her even wetter. Finally, she felt their tongue gently brush up against her clitoris, sending a chill down her spine. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her down there, and the tingling was even more intense than when they kissed her neck. If she had still been standing, her knees surely would have buckled from being licked and kissed all over her most sensitive spots. Meanwhile, her hands ran through their luscious pink hair, admiring how soft it was.

Astolfo looked up at Ereshkigal and withdrew their tongue. “Does it feel good?”

“It's amazing. I need more.”

“As you wish, my love.” They stood up and scooped her into a princess carry, moving her to the center of the bed. Her head rested on a pillow as she watched them take off the rest of their clothes.

Ereshkigal swallowed hard. “There’s no way that’ll fit inside me,” she thought aloud.

Astolfo crawled on top of her and let their penis dangle above her opening. “If it’s too much, just say the word and I’ll pull out, okay?”

She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to watch. “Okay, you can put it in.” Moments later, she felt something hot slowly penetrating her. She reflexively tightened the muscles of her vagina, but that only made it even hotter. Her hands clamped down on the bedsheets as she tried her best to withstand it. Fear was setting in once again, clashing with how turned on she was.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re trembling.”

Ereshkigal opened her eyes. Astolfo stared back at her with a concerned look on their face. Looking between her legs, she could see that they were all the way in.

“Just relax. We’ll take it nice and easy.” Astolfo lowered their head and kissed her again, presumably to distract her while they began pumping. Their movements were glacially slow, but it didn’t do anything to lower the searing heat inside of her. She could tell that they were going out of their way to make this more comfortable for her, which only made her feel guiltier about the fact that she was feeling more pain than pleasure.

Unable to endure it any longer, she broke the kiss and pushed them away from her, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t do it,” she whimpered. “I’m so sorry.”

Astolfo got off Ereshkigal and lay next to her. “No, no, you’re fine. I know you’re still getting used to this stuff. Do you want to try cuddling instead?”

Ereshkigal nodded and turned around so Astolfo could curl up behind her. They kept their arms at their sides so the heat wouldn’t overwhelm her. It was still intense, but only having to feel it on her back made it manageable. She wiped away her tears and tried once again to relax. Despite the failed attempt at lovemaking, she was still horny. Almost without even realizing it, she put a hand between her legs and began to slowly finger herself. Since she almost never masturbated, she tried to mimic the motions Astolfo had made with their tongue when they were going down on her. She moaned once again as her hand started moving faster.

“Having fun?”

Ereshkigal froze when she realized that she was being watched. She had assumed that they were asleep and wouldn’t notice if she rubbed one out, but she clearly thought wrong.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account. I love watching you feel good.”

Suddenly, Ereshkigal remembered another letter: the one that had invited her here in the first place. It had ended with a suggestion that she could masturbate while they whispered in her ear. She hadn’t given it much thought at the time, but now, in the heat of the moment, nothing sounded sexier. She resumed touching herself while silently pleading to hear more of their adorable, high-pitched voice.

As if reading her mind, Astolfo put their mouth just an inch or two away from the side of her head. “You’re so cute when you focus,” they said, tickling her ear with their breath. “I could watch you squirm and whimper all night long. And those perfect tits are just begging to be groped. I’d love to be able to caress your soft, cool skin right now. But I don’t want to disturb you, so I’ll keep my hands to myself. Are you getting close, darling? Do you want to spill your juices all over my bedsheets? You know I won’t mind if you do. In fact, I’d be honored to sleep in the same spot where a goddess came.”

Ereshkigal started getting dizzy again. She was so tantalizingly close to orgasm that she couldn’t think straight. Nothing was going to stop her now. She furiously caressed and rubbed and prodded herself, all the while moaning even louder than before. Just as she felt herself go over the edge, she shoved two fingers inside herself as deep as they could go and screamed her lover’s name. The only other thing she felt as she came was a warm liquid hitting her lower back.

Astolfo immediately got to work cleaning her up, all the while telling her what a good job she did. It probably wasn’t the ending they had hoped for, but at least they sounded happy. Before returning to bed, they draped something heavy over her.

“What is this?” she asked. “It’s so…comfy.”

“It’s a weighted blanket! I made it so you could get used to feeling pressure on your body. Doesn’t it make you feel sleepy?”

“I think I’m feeling sleepy because I just came, but it is nice. Thank you.”

After giving her one last kiss, Astolfo settled down next to Ereshkigal and placed one finger beside hers. It was just enough to assure her that her knight would be there to protect her as she slept.


End file.
